


Can you hear me brother?

by Flaeske



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaeske/pseuds/Flaeske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you hear me when I cry at night? Can you hear me when I wake up after a nightmare screaming your name? It’s terrible I don’t know how long it is since I got a proper night’s sleep. I moved away from beacon Hills brother, Danny doesn’t want me anymore. He doesn’t even know what happened. I told the others that I wanted to tell Danny what happened but I never did. I never told him. I don’t want him to feel the responsibility to be there for me.</p>
<p>“I might have a way to let you talk to Aiden…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before watching teen wolf, so it doesn’t follow the storyline. I tried to edit it, but I like how it is now.

**_Day 20_ **

It has been almost three weeks now. Three weeks since that terrible day. I miss you brother, I think about you every day. Nothing is the same without you. We were like one. There are nights when I wake up still feeling all the pain you had. I’ve never had the change to say how much I love you. I can’t even see your grave. You are buried in Beacon Hills the pack helped me. I were never able to thank them. I didn’t know what to do with your dead body. What could I do? Aiden, why are you gone? You died a hero and everyone knows it. She believed Derek; she believed that you died as one of the good guys.

_**Day 21** _

I'm feeling so lonely, I wish I could see you again, I wish you would wake up from the dead. I can’t live without you Aiden, I can’t. I have nothing left. We had nothing left. You were the only friend, the only one who wanted me as I am. I wish I could see your smiling face again.

_**Day 22** _

_I’m trying to be strong._

Here is nobody to comfort me; I’m here all by myself standing in the cold. I can feel the sorrows and the darkness around my heart. It’s coming again and I can’t stand it. I can’t make this without you. Can you hear me when I cry at night? Can you hear me when I wake up after a nightmare screaming your name? It’s terrible I don’t know how long it is since I got a proper night’s sleep. I moved away from beacon Hills brother, Danny doesn’t want me anymore. He doesn’t even know what happened. I told the others that I wanted to tell Danny what happened but I never did. I never told him. I don’t want him to feel the responsibility to be there for me.

**Day 23**

_I need you._

I will hold on to the memories we two had. I will never forget you brother. I hope you’re fine wherever you are now. Why was it you? Why was you the one who died? I have to go back to Beacon Hills; Lydia has some of your things. She said she needed to talk with me. I don’t know if I can do it, Aiden. I can’t face all the memories, all the good ones but also the bad ones. I’m not sure if I’m ready.

_**Day 24** _

I had another nightmare, I’m sweating now. I can’t go back to sleep. I want to call Danny, Aiden. I want to call him and tell him everything. I want to lie in his arms. I’m not sure if it will help me getting over you but I’m sure that it will take some of the pain away. It must be better than just stay by my own. Yeah, btw have I told how weird it feels? I used to have you by my side but now it’s only me. I haven’t spoken to people all this time. Nobody knows how I feel. I have decided to go back to Beacon Hills.

**_Day 25_ **

I’m leaving this afternoon. Lydia started in school yesterday. I have to meet her at the school and all the memories will be there. Do you remember the second time we started at that school? Danny were here, with his ex-boyfriend. I will be on that school where everyone else is. I will walk down that hall with your things in my hands, trying to be strong for you; I will try not to cry again. Nobody must see my pain. You hear me?

~ ~

  
Ethan is standing by the school all the memories are coming back to him. _Nobody must see my pain._ He remember that part. Ethan needed to do something to hold the feelings back so he began to write to Aiden. He has all the letters in his bag; he just doesn’t know what to do with them. Ethan’s finger slides over the door handle before he grabs it and pull the door open. God, he isn’t sure if he can do this. The classes isn’t over yet but he knew that Lydia will be in hallway anyway. She probably already know that he’s here. The only thing Ethan can hear his own footstep. He can’t even hear noise from the classrooms. It’s like nobody is here. He likes it that way, it’s so peaceful.

Without knowing it, Ethan ends by Lydia’s locker. He looks around and his eye catches the things by Allison’s locker. There is flowers on the floor, pictures of her and her friends on the locker door. It’s beautiful, really beautiful actually. He looks over at Aiden’s locker and there is nothing. Not a single thing. The pack kept it a secret they hold their promise. Ethan gets snapped away from his thoughts when he hear a familiar voice, a woman’s voice, one he has missed. “Hey Lydia.” He says turning around so he can look at her. She’s beautiful like always, standing there by her locker.

She’s trying to open the locker calmly but it’s hard when she knows how Ethan must feel. “You should stay a couple a days.” She says. “You shouldn’t be by yourself Ethan.”  
Ethan just clears his throat. He’s not ready for this, he thought he was prepared but no.

Lydia gets the locker opened and pulls out a pink bag. “Here.” Ethan don’t know how to explain her voice. It sounds like she tries to keep her head high but Ethan is sure he can hear the pain. There is something. Yeah, of course there’s pain. He is not the only one who lost someone. ”Everything is going to be okay.” His voice cracks. Oh God, his voice just cracks. He doesn’t trust himself, he doesn’t trust his own words. He can’t do this. He can’t be here it’s to much. He never should have come. “I’m sorry Lydia.” His voice cracks again. He needs to get out of here. It’s too much. ”I need a little time for myself to get everything together.” Lydia nods.

Ethan is sitting at the parking lot by the school. He isn’t sure were to go. He don’t want to go back to the hotel, he needs to be here were all the memories is. He needs to face them by himself. Having friends around him makes him weak; he doesn’t want to be weak. It doesn’t turn out good and it never has. He and his brother always told each other to stay strong and not being weak. They never cried.

~~

Ethan inhales and out hales with closed eyes. He can feel the pain in his chest and he can barely overcome it. It’s so hard to ignore. He needs to cry even though. _It… just won’t stop._ Ethan feels tears coming up in his eyes but he keeps them closed. He tries to calm himself when he hear a voice, it sounds like it’s far away. _“Ethan? Ethan why are you here, you and your brother left.”_ No him and his brother didn’t left. It was only him. His brother’s lifeless body is lying in the ground here in Beacon Hills. Ethan stands up and open his eyes. He can see a shape in front of him, a shape of a person but he isn’t sure who. His eyes are blurred. He flips the tears away with the back of his hand and he can see the person in front of him. It’s Danny. _It is Danny._ He don’t know what to say. “Ethan, are you okay?” Ethan just nods. It feels like all his emotion gets a thousand times stronger and he can’t bare it, without thinking he manage to move his legs. He walks past Danny and over to his bike. Danny is saying many things but Ethan doesn’t hear a single word. The only thing he can hear is his own mind screaming. _Get out of here, get out before it’s too late. Danny can’t know about this. Get out now!_

_~~_

Ethan somehow managed to hold the tears back when he got away from Danny. He just needed to hold back until he was by himself. He hasn’t cried yet but he can feel the tears right behind his eyes. He’s standing in the park, nobody is here everyone is at work or in school.  It’s cold. His feelings makes him cold. He has a paper in front of him something he wrote to Aiden. It’s the first letter he wrote. Ethan’s hand are shaking, they are never shaking. It’s hard to keep all the feelings back when he’s around other people but when he’s alone he has no tears.  

 _It’s only Ethan and you should talk with him. He needs you Danny. He needs you even though he refuses._ That was Lydia’s words to Danny. He faced the girl in school he needed to know if she knew something.

 _“Ethan!”_ There is that sound again, that sound that is so far away but still so close. A warm couple of arms closes around Ethan; the smell from the other person is familiar. Danny, his ex-boyfriend. “Danny, Danny …” He’s moving away from the boys arms, facing him. What can he say? “What are you doing here?” Ethan says. “Lydia told me to find you here. She told me you need someone by your side.” Ethan is glad Lydia actually cares a little but how is he going to tell Danny about all this? The boy broke up with him because he’s a werewolf and Ethan isn’t sure if he’s ready to be friends. “I..I..” Tears comes up in Ethan’s eyes again; he’s trying to look away. “Nothing, It’s a long story, sorry.” He’s looking down, looking at the grass below him. “Where is your brother?” Danny is looking at Ethan trying to get some connection.

 _Where is your brother?_ It’s always about his brother. Ethan can’t hold his tears back, they begin to stream down his face. He hides his face with his hands and the pink bag. He don’t want to be weak. “It’s nothing.” His shoulders are shaking all the sorrow is floating through him. “Nothing, just … nothing.” He can barely speak.

Danny puts his arms around Ethan, hugs him. They stand there for five minutes, Ethan is still crying but more quiet now. “Let us sit down.” Danny whispers, his hands are padding on Ethan’s back. They get to sit down on a bench under a big three.  
“’S just…” Ethan starts. He’s holding Danny’s hand. “Allison wasn’t the only one who died.” He isn’t sure if he can tell more, the tears streams down his face again, he’s sobbing. “Three days before you broke up with me, one day after Allison died, Aiden was the one who left. He died in my arms…” Ethan takes a break to breathe. “I could feel his pain.” Ethan’s hands are shaking again, he can’t control it. This helps; it helps to talk about it.

Danny doesn’t say anything he removes his hand from Ethan’s and again does he puts his arms around him. “I’m so sorry Ethan.” There is silence for 30 minutes and Ethan is getting better he has been holding Danny warm all this time. “I want you to stay here; I want you to stay until you’re okay. You shouldn’t be alone.” Ethan is hiding his face. “N-no, I can’t … It hurts to much.” Ethan mumbles, God he has missed being by Danny’s side. He has missed the smell of his sweet aftershave.


	2. One last goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan can see something he can see a shape of a human. Who is it? Is it Aiden? It has to be Aiden. “Aiden?” He says again and he takes a step forward. “Aiden is this you?” The light gets weaker and he can see the person clearly now. It is Aiden.

**_Day 26_** _  
_26 Days ago Aiden, it feels like it was yesterday you died in my arms. I want to cry right now, but I can’t. _Does it hurts as much as it hurts me?_ I can hear it; I can hear your voice repeatedly. All your quotes are in my head. I miss you brother. I sometimes refuse to think that you are death and then … everywhere I go I remember that you are dead. _You are dead. You will always be dead._

It’s the second day here in Beacon Hills the pain is getting worse, Aiden. I told Danny everything yesterday and it helped for a while, it helped when I was around him but when I’m alone everything gets cold and dark again. Should I leave town again? I’m sure you want me to be strong. I wish I could talk to you, just one last time. Lydia never told me that important thing, I left before she could.

I can’t stop thinking that another one should have died, I can’t stop the thoughts. It’s how we was raised up. We learned that we should survive no matter what it took. I try to be another I want to be everything we tried in the end. Maybe I should stay? I’m torn by feelings. We wanted to be a part of Scott’s pack you died trying. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to complete our goal?

He got back to Beacon Hills one week ago. He used most of the time remembering memorises he had with Aiden. Whenever he needed it, he found comfort in Danny. The boy let him do it. Ethan actually thinks their relationship has grown stronger these days but he can’t be a part of a relationship right now. He needs to get over Aiden’s dead first.

He hasn’t spoken with Lydia yet but today is the day _“I might have a way to let you talk to Aiden…”_ Lydia’s words not his. Today is the day were he and Lydia are going to have that talk but first he needs to talk with Scott and Derek. He needs to thank them. He needs to let them know that he’s glad they hold their promise. That he and his brother were happy for all the things they did. They gave them another change when nobody else would.

Ethan is standing in Derek’s apartment both werewolf’s are there. Scott and Derek. “I came to thank you.” He says looking at both of them. “You guys gave me and Aiden a second change even though we’d done some terrible things. We were never able to say thank you. I think the time is in to say it.” Derek nods and Scott is protesting. “No, Ethan stop. You don’t need to thank you. You guys proved that you were good guys, we were just never able to see it.”

 ~~

He’s sitting in the apartment where him and Aiden lived. Danny is on his right side and Lydia is on his left. _This can be dangerous_ Lydia had said when she explained everything about this. Lydia is going to use her powers with another werewolf; they can combine the magic and maybe get through to another world. Maybe, only maybe, will they be able to talk to Aiden.

Yeah, Danny wasn’t sure if he could be together with a werewolf but he can’t see Ethan suffer like this. He just can’t.

_Scott and Derek are the strongest of us all so they’re going to be the ones who help us. I brought Danny because you need someone who is close to you, whom you share a special bond. I’m here to control everything and find Aiden. I don’t know what will happened so be prepared._

These was the exact words from Lydia. All three of them are holding hands and their eyes are closed. Scott prepares himself he got claws instead of nails. “’you ready?” Scott doesn’t need an answer he know Ethan is ready. He can feel it. Without hesitate Scott inserts his claws with the right hand in Lydia’s neck and with the left hand, he does the same to Ethan. Derek insert his claws in Danny’s neck with the left and in Ethan’s with the right. A hiss of pain appears from Ethan.

_Everything gets dark._

Ethan opens his eyes and a sharp light meets him. The room is all white even the sofa they are sitting on is white. “Where are we?” Danny is awaken too, it’s his voice. It so soft, Ethan always find it soft and comforting. “In Lydia’s mind.” Ethan shakes his head.

Lydia wakes up on a hard bed and she can hear Danny and Ethan talk. They are in her mind. They needed to be in hers and not Ethan’s.   
“Guys we don’t have all day let us see if this will work.” She stands up, her make-up and clothes is perfect like always.

All three of them make their ways to another white room but it’s different. A lot different. It doesn’t feel like a room it feels like a piece of Lydia’s mind. “This is the place.” Lydia can feel it; she can feel the connection to another world. “Say something Ethan.”

Ethan catches Danny’s hand. He’s nervous and don’t know what to say. “Aiden?” There is pain in his voice everyone can hear it. Suddenly a yellow sharp light appears in the one end of the room. It’s like a star felt down from heaven.

Ethan can see something he can see a shape of a human. Who is it? Is it Aiden? It has to be Aiden. “Aiden?” He says again and he takes a step forward. “Aiden is this you?” The light gets weaker and he can see the person clearly now. It is Aiden.

“Brother.” That is definitely Aiden’s voice. Ethan step towards Aiden briskly. He needs to touch Aiden see if he is real. “I’ve missed you brother.” Ethan gets to Aiden and he puts his arms around the brother. He is real. He can feel the flesh he can feel his warm.

Lydia keeps Danny in the back; the only reason they are here is to be there for Ethan when this is over. This is Ethan’s moment.

“I miss you. I can’t do this.” Tears stream down his cheeks. This feels so good. It feels so good to see Aiden again. Hear his voice.

“I know Ethan. I know how you have felt. All these letters. I’ve read them.” Aiden’s voice is softly. “I’ve found peace Ethan, now is your turn.” Aiden takes a break to breathe. “You need to be strong, Ethan. I know I’m not there anymore, I’m not there to make fun of you or help you psychically but I will be there in your heart. “

Ethan’s grasp around Aiden gets stronger. “I will be strong. I will try.” It’s so unreal.

“I miss you Aiden, I don’t know if I can do this. I have nothing left I have no one.” Ethan mumbles. He doesn’t want the others to hear his words. “I wasn’t ready to let go.”  
  
“Me neither Ethan. Even though I have found peace is it weird not to have you by my side. I’m looking down at you, watching my one and only brother living. You don’t know how heart breaking it is to see you in all this pain.” There is a break. “I want you to stay in Beacon Hills and do what we stood for. I want you to be a part of Scott’s pack or die trying.”

Ethan grins. He has really missed his brother. “I’ll be strong. I promise. I’ve said goodbye. I’ve told you how I feel. Thanks Aiden. Thanks. I’m happy that you’ve been there for me. I know you’ll still be there for me.”  
  
“When you don’t know what to do come to my grave. Grieve if you have to but always get up again.” Aiden removes his arms from Ethan and step backwards. “It’s time to go Ethan.”

  
Ethan nods. He doesn’t know what to do. The burst from his heart seems to be removed. He’s sure he can stay alive now. “I love you Aiden.”  
  
“I love you too, Ethan.” Aiden whispers while walking back into the yellow light. “ _Remember me, Ethan.”_

The light goes out and everything gets dark for a moment. This is it Aiden is gone. Ethan said goodbye, he finally said goodbye. Slowly Ethan turns around there is tears in his eyes. He still misses Aiden but this is also something else. It’s relieve.  
  
He walks over to Danny and hugs him. He needs this.

“Let’s go home Lydia.” Ethan says.


	3. A happy ending

It has been weeks after Ethan talked to Aiden and he’s finally happy. He decided to stay in Beacon Hills and here he is. He’s a trusted member of the pack and he has a wonderful boyfriend. He and Danny got back together a few days after they saw Aiden. It’s a relationship with big problems because Ethan is still a werewolf and Danny doesn’t like the fact that he someday can wake up and find Ethan dead, killed by other wolfs. They get along with their problems and face them together. Scott is still sad, he misses Allison but he has said goodbye. Allison got that funeral she needed. Ethan has seen her grave and it’s beautiful. It’s a real fighters grave. She stood up for something and died a hero. Allison and Aiden were heroes. “I love you Danny.” Ethan says. They’re lying in Danny’s bed. They’re cuddling. Ethan can through this life now. He knows Aiden is with him all the way. It will still be weird and sometimes he will cry but he will live the live they couldn’t have. He still speaks to Aiden once in a while but everyone understands him. Hell Ethan even thinks Aiden understands him. “I miss you, Aiden.” He says a final time before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the short chapter but I wanted it to end happy.


End file.
